love knows no bounds, a Markiplier story
by shrimpy322994
Summary: I didn't fully understood how I changed so many lives by how I ran my channel, until I met her. Now don't get me wrong this is no love story, well not for her and me anyway, but this is a story I must share. I must share to you, my real loves, my fans, about how because of you, I saved the world.


I didn't fully understood how I changed so many lives by how I ran my channel, until I met her. Now don't get me wrong this is no love story, well not for her and me anyway, but this is a story I must share. I must share to you, my real loves, my fans, about how because of you, I saved the world.

I awoke to find myself on the couch. I must have fallen asleep after playing a little too much of "until dawn" when I heard a knock on my door. I didn't think much of it until I heard it again, softer, then a light dragging sound. Sadly, I did what every person in every horror game or movie does, I went to go and look. Getting up from one of my "inhale my dong" pillows, wiping a little drool off my face, and I walked up to my front door. Doing a quick look from my peep-hole, I saw nothing out of the sorts. Slowly I opened my door only to have it fling right opened with a loud thud. Now being as I am a manly man, I will not say I screamed a little bit, but I might have. Quickly I ran to my room, closing it and staying there for a while only to find that nothing was following me. And again like another good horror movie or game, I again went to go look at what it was. After grabbing a tiny box tim, I walk slowly down the hallway towards the end of it facing towards the front door to only find this mass laying there. Hugging the wall I slide my hand up and down trying to find a light switch when it groaned.

"NO!" I yelled, manly I may add, "you can stay right there!"

I groaned a little softer but it stayed still. I finally found a switch, exposing my little living room with light, and the mass at my door. Slowly grabbing my umbrella, I walked closer towards it. What I found shocked me a little. It was a girl, she look a little younger than me with golden blonde hair. She was almost wearing nothing but maybe a bra looking thing with jewels and a long loin cloth thing, I couldn't tell, but one thing was for sure she was cut up pretty bad and pretty deep too.

"Hey are you ok miss?" as softly as I could, I moved her on her back trying to see if I can get a pulse.

"Hey can you hear me?" just as I put my fingers on the side of her neck her hand grabs my wrist, and with a bright flash I was out.

I awoke to find myself on the couch, I must have fallen asleep after playing too much "until dawn". I lifted my head from one of my "inhale my dong" pillows, wiping drool off my face, I got up and was ready to set out for my bed. I slide my feet off the side of the couch for them to only come in contact with something squishy. Looking down a saw a girl, she looked a little younger than me, with golden blonde hair, wearing a bra looking thing with jewels and a long loin cloth thing.

"NOT A DREAM, NOT A DREAM!" I yelled, *cough* manly *cough*, climbing towards the top of my couch. She stirred but didn't wake.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! YOU STAY THERE! YOU DON'T MOVE!" I slide off the side, not keeping my eyes off of her, to go and find my umbrella and the light switch. Hugging the wall, I slide my hand up and down until I finally made contact with the switch. The light exposed my little living room and my front door, which was closed. Doing my best ninja moves, I tiptoed towards the girl to find she had no cuts on her, but her cloths were stained a little of what I think was blood. Using the tip of my umbrella, I tapped the bottom of her foot.

"Hey, you dead?" she stirred softly again but still didn't wake.

"I guess not." I crouched down and softly grabbed her ankle, giving it a little shake.

"Hey miss you can't be here." Her eyes fluttered opened and weakly looked at me.

"Mark Fischbach?" she asked, voice sounded weak and dry. Scared and a little shocked I just nodded my head.

"I need your help." Her eyes closed softly and her breathing was sounding weak as well.

"Do you need me to call you a doctor?" I was about to get up when her hand tried to reach for mine.

"No, I just need some of your love" she said barley a whisper

"Look we just met and I'm not that kind of guy. I really think you need to go to the hospital."

"I just need a little bit of your light. I just need your hand." Her hand shakily lifted up a few inches off the ground towards me pleading me with her eyes.

"God damn it." I mumbled to myself taking her hand into mine.

I felt a warmth in our hands as a soft light began to form inside of them. The light started off dim but soon began to become brighter, my strength however. The brighter the light got, the weaker my body was until I felt too heavy to pull away. Slowly the light got dimmer in our hands and I felt some strength back but not all. I felt tired and drained. She slowly got up, looking as drained as I felt but she was up sitting agents the couch.

"Want to tell me what the hell was that?" my voice sounded a little groggy to me

"That was your love. I borrow some from you so I could get up. Actually I took some from you earlier to heal my wounds but just enough."

"So that flash of light was what we just did?" she softly nodded and rested her back on the cushions.

"Well don't I feel violated. How can you do that? And why do I feel like this?"

"Long story short, I'm an angel and I took your love that you receive which gave me power." She peeped over towards me to only be greeted by a stupid look on my face. She giggled to herself as she got up off the floor. She extended her hand towards me with a soft smile.

"I promise I won't take anymore. I can't anyway without your permission." She told me noticing my hesitation.

"Without my permission? Then how were you able to do it in the first place?" after finally grabbing her hand, pulling me to my feet. She was a bit shorter than I was, my eyes level with the top of her head.

"Your willingness to help me. It's a tiny loophole but still I am sorry." She let go of my hand and took a step back giving me room to sit on the couch and relax.

"Look I know you problem have a lot of questions that you want me to answer." I nodded but then blushed and looked away.

"Ya I do but can you put some cloths on first?" she giggled and tried the cover her chest

"Yes and no. I can but it will use up more power that I don't have and I only took enough to no pass out on your floor again." I got up from my couch and went to my room and grabbed my robe and handed it to her.

"I don't know where to start? How about you tell me from the beginning what the hell is going on." I asked sitting back on my couch, running my hand through my hair. After sliding on the robe and tying it off, she took a deep breath.

"Like I said before, I am an angel. I was sent to stop this dark presence but he was too strong for me, so I flew here as fast as I can to find you to ask you for some help, however his minions found me and attacked me. I was able to fight them off but I was too badly injured to climb up the steps and passed out at your door. I wasn't until I felt the warmth of the love in your heart did I took power from you. I took just enough to heal myself, then dragged you to the couch but ended up passing out again before I could leave." When she stopped, her face turned panicked and scared. I didn't know how to react to tell you the truth. There was so many things going through my head that nothing would come out of my mouth but…

"OKAY?!"

"Look I know it's weird and it don't make sense but I'm telling you the truth and I do really need your help." She said as fast as she could looking like a kid telling their mom they didn't do it.

"No, that you need help from, whatever it is, that's fine, but what I don't get is that you, AN ANGEL, needs help from little old me , A HUMAN?"

"I need your light-" she started.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

"Your light is the love in your heart, and you have a strong light from the love from you fans."

"My fans?"

"Yes, you, Markiplier, is loved by many of your fans and in return your love for them. That is why I picked you. I've watched your videos and what it does to everyone who watched and I feel the warmth that you give to your fans even from the screen." Her voice was soft, begging me to understand, and honestly I kind of did. I wouldn't be where I am without them.

"But there's one thing I don't understand. How can an angel watch my videos, is there internet in heaven?" giggling to herself, she sat right next to me.

"Not really. Really there is no heaven, but more of there's realms. When people pass, they move on to a realm that gives them the best outcome in their next life, where they get everything they ever desired. And that's what the dark presence wants to get ride of. He's a very dark being and I cant fight him."

"Well aren't there others like you?"

"Yes but there's also others like him as well and just as strong. Not long ago we just fought one and many of my kind fought with their lives. He was finally destroyed but not without passing the darkness to his student who fled at the last minute before my teacher gave up her life to kill him." Her face fell remembering the past.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. That's actually how I found you."

"What?"

"Yep, some of the newly passed had hid and survived the battle, so when we came back to our realm that I stay at, they were watching you. They couldn't stop laughing at all the games you played with your friends and all the fun you were having doing your let's plays. Because of you, I felt the light slowly return to them every time you made them laugh." My heart felt a little warm at the thought that I can make people laugh.

"So who's this dark presences you're talking about?"

"Well that's the other reason I Looked for you. There is a balance to everything, so here where you're filled with light and love, there's another you, from a different realm who's very dark."

"What like Darkiplier?" I giggled thinking it was a joke, but the look on her face told me otherwise.

"What really?! That was a joke that I made from one of my videos, there's no way he's real."

"He may not be called Darkiplier but he is as real as I am and you are to. You and your fans were not off."

"Ya but, I-" there was a knock at the door.

"Hey mark you up?" a voice came through the other side. I got up from the couch and looked through the peephole to find wade on the other side. I opened the door to let him in.

"Hey man did you forget the video we were going to do with the guys?" wade picked of towards the girl sitting on the couch… IN MY ROBE!

"Whoa Mark who's this?" walking passed me.

"It's not what you think." I turned around trying to stop him.

"Hi I'm Angela, Ang for short." She held out her had to him which he gladly took.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Mark you didn't tell me you had a girl over." Smirking at me.

"It wasn't his fault I came by last minute. Our moms are friends and I asked him for his help."

"Oh what about?"

"Just some guy trouble, but its all worked out. But I do need to get ready to leave anyway so Mark I'll see you later?" I just nodded.

"Great, I'll just get changed in the bathroom then I'll be off." She smiled softly at the both of us and walked away down the hallway.

"Dude way to go man I didn't think you had it in you anymore." He said punching my arm in excitement.

"She really is just a friend. She needed help, so I let her crash here."

"Ya right sure. Well I guess that as close to a girl as your beds going to get."

"Oh ha ha." Angela walked out tight jeans, white sneakers, a black little mermaid t-shirt and a light black sweatshirt bunched up at the sleeves.

"Wade it was very nice to meet you. Mark." She said nodding at the both of us before she left. I walked her to the door closing it behind her. I turned back around to find wade giving me a huge, stupid grin.

"Oh shut up. Nothing happened."

"Ya ok sure." He said while I walked back to my room to get changed.

Angela sat at the computer at the library near Marks house. After looking into many books about light and darkness, it wasn't something that could help her, so she took a seat at the computer hoping she had a chance there. She loaded up Google chrome and started her search. As tired and worried she was, she finally came a crossed something that seem a little weird but true. It was a quote from a game called Kingdom Hearts. She heard a little bit about it back in her realm from a kid named Bobby, said it was his life.

"'We don't hate it, it's just kind of scary. But darkness is a part of our world just the same as light, you can't have one without the other because darkness is half of everything. Sort of makes you wonder why we are scared of the dark.' " She mumbled.

'Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away.' '...In order to close it… two hearts are needed.'

Something inside of her was nagging that she was on the right page, and slowly an idea was forming, it was a long shot but one none the less. Just as she was about to log off the computer

"Hello there! My name is Markiplier…" She quickly looked over to the computer to the right of me to see two young kids watching a video of mark.

"I'm here at this warehouse where I'm hosting a small party with you guys. I'm just about done setting up if anyone of my fans would like to come." She looked over and stared in horror. "Mark" skin was darker than normal, it was more of an ashy grey color. His teeth were a little sharp at some of the ends with eyes so dark it was almost black. "Come over if you'd like, the address is…"

"Lets go!" one of the kids had said when she ran out to stop this party.

I just got back from making the video with the guys, when I saw that I had just uploaded a video on my channel. Worried I was just hacked I quickly watched it to only find something worse, me. I was staring at myself only his skin was ashier and his eyes were black.

"Hello there! My name is Markipiler. I'm here at this warehouse where I'm hosting a small party with you guys. I'm just about done setting up if anyone of my fans would like to come." Panic swept my face. She was right. There is a darker me. Darkiplier was real and he's here.

"Come over if you'd like, the address is…" That wasn't far from where I was now. I quickly looked and saw how many were watching, liking, and messaging me saying that they were coming to the party. Being sick to my stomach, I grabbed my jacket and ran outside to stop this. These were my fan, my friends, and they were being tricked by this monster. I ran as fast as my legs could get me to the warehouse only to find that it was too late. All these kids, these people, were laying on the ground, pale as ghost.

"Mark!" I heard behind me, finding Angela running towards me.

"It's too late! I have enough darkness to kill the both of you!" There was a dark cloud that surrounded his body. Angelas body was surrounded by fire only to change back into the outfit she wore last night.

"Mark stay back!" she yelled as she threw fireballs out of her hand towards him, only to be block by his darkness. Just as quickly as hers, his hands made a ball made of dark energy, hitting her, sending her flying backwards, her head hitting a wall.

"Look there's two marks." I turned around to see two kids standing and staring.

"Run!" I tried to go to them but something tripped me. I looked down to find the shadow had wrapped around my leg stopping me.

"HELP! LET US GO!" I looked over to the kids to find they too were covered in the shadow.

"Mark help us please!" they tried to reach out their hand to my, but no matter how hard I reached it wasn't long enough.

"Hold on!" my body panicked trying to reach, but the shadow had covered their bodies.

"NOOOO!" I flung my hand towards them one more time. My body began to feel warm, then a bright flash shot out of my hand. The shadow that filled the kid's bodies had disappeared.

"What how dare you!" the dark me began walk towards them. I quickly turned my body back towards him.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled lifting my hand but no light came out.

"Ha ha ha! Nice try but I'm stronger that you!" he grabbed my throat lifting me from the ground. "Your nothing, you ruined your life, and look where it's gotten you, where it's gotten these people. They don't love you, they laugh at you. Your weak and do nothing but sit behind your tiny little computer screen." My heart started to feel heavy, I don't want that. I want to make people happy, I never wanted to become a bother to anyone.

"Don't listen to him Mark." Angela slowly got up with a thick line of blood on the side of her head. "I've seen what your videos have done, and they bring smiles to peoples face."

"Ya Mark always made me smile when I got upset. I love watching his videos." One of the kids yelled.

"I do?"

"Ya I look forward to your videos all day. I never missed one" said the other. My heart started to lighten up. I never fully known until now how much I make a difference to people who watch my videos.

"I may be nothing but a guy who sits on his computer all day but I make people happy, and that matters to me." My body began to glow. He let go of my neck, covering his eyes while stepping back. Angela grabbed my hand and stared at me with a soft smile.

"I believe in you." She whispered

"Us too." Both kids held my other hand. Giving them both a smile a nod. Angela stuck out her hand forming a ball of light. Her fingers opened, releasing the light from my heart with force towards Darkipiler. The shadow around his disappeared causing him to collapse, releasing everyone else trapped in his shadow. I let go of their hands and slowly walk towards him.

"I'm not alone," he groaned looking at me with hatred, "but neither are you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I believe in you." I grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"I don't get it. I'm trying to get rid of you." He started to yell. I could feel the confusion and hatred coming off of him.

"I want to become your friend. That way we both won't be alone ever again." Slowly his skin turned pinker and his eyes became softer.

"That's all I've wanted was a friend." A light started to form around him engulfing his whole body.

"What's going on?" he question in a small panic.

"You're fading back into your own realm. You were covered in so much darkness that it changed you and your happiness." Angela said softly extending her hand towards him. "Come I'll be happy to take you there, to a place where you'll be the happiest, where you'll have many friends." He just nodded and took her hand. "Thank you for your help Mark."

"Good luck, too the both of you." With a smile they both disappeared in a cloud of light leaving me and the kids alone.

"We'll when everyone else wakes up, we might as well have the party, but let's keep the rest between us ok?" with a big smile, they both nodded.

"Hello there! My name is Markipiler. Now before I start this video I just wanted to thank not everyone how showed up to the party but all of you guys. I know the party was last min but I wanted to show my thanks. Something happened recently that brought me to realized how much you guys mean to me and also how much I mean to you. Without you guys, I wouldn't be who I am now, and I got a glimpse of what I might have become if it weren't for you guys. So on that note thank you and let's start from where we left off in the last video."

A/N: if anyone reads this, thanks. I mostly wanted to write something and after watching mark for a few videos, I thought why not and im pretty proud how it turned out and I hope you guys liked it to. Ps if mark ever reads this (ya right), stay you and happy, we'll be there no matter what!


End file.
